As digital content has become dominantly used in enterprise settings or other environments as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, the technology surrounding streamlined collaboration and editing of digital content among groups of users has become an area of active development.
In content management for enterprise settings or similar environments, numerous users are editing, sharing and accessing digital content and files in a shared online work space; as such, content management, version control, and permission tracking are examples of issues that need to be addressed.